


Локопальские драбблы

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рандомные приключения рыжего паладина Фиррса и варлока Кумунрёна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Не любопытство

**Author's Note:**

  * For [...Violet Dragon...](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=...Violet+Dragon...).



> Так уж вышло, что когда я пишу фанфы по ММОРПГ, у меня всякий раз получается трэш, угар и содомия. То, что я начала в этот раз, не будет исключением.  
> В моём Азероте охотно ругаются матом, не чураются потакать своим мыслишкам - и вообще, там всё страшно и все через раз пидарасы. X)
> 
> Наши герои - http://s60.radikal.ru/i170/1110/6c/409dbae85462.jpg

Что заставило его связаться с типичным представителем своей расы, так и не справившимся с разрушающим, колечащим иных до основания, зовом магии? Очень похожим вопросом задавались в сребролунской академии света – они до сих пор недоумевали, почему сразу не избавились от Фирса Ферошеса, четырнадцатилетнего воспитанника тирисфальского аббатства и - по совместительству - самой форменной бляди из всех, что когда-либо видели высочайшие сановники паладинов. За восемь лет обучения рыжее недоразумение не только не перевоспиталось, но и повергло в пучину разврата добрую половину обучающихся в академии. Печальная участь не обошла стороной даже некоторых учителей: Тевинтер Эглесский и Кара Солнечный Сапожок до сих пор скрывались в добровольном изгнании где-то в лесах под Стратхольмом.  
На Фирса махнули всем чем можно ещё на первом году обучения, когда ежедневные молитвы он не пропускал – хотя от него этого ожидали - но намеренно всякий раз срывал утренний ритуал. Когда несколько недель спустя с инспекцией приехал сам нынешний лорд Кельталаса, Фирсу вовсе запретили посещать молитвы. Паладин без веры или хотя бы святой уверенности – и не паладин толком, но рыжий сдал все зачёты и с неуклюжим изяществом – по-другому и не назовёшь – принял сан рыцаря. Когда Ферошеса, возмужавшего, переросшего болезненную юношескую худобу и отрастившего патлы, одетого в красно-серую кольчужку новичка, отправляли за ворота, глава святого ордена плакал. Естественно, от счастья. Ему вторила половина преподавательского состава – вторая половина мечтательно закатывала глаза и думала о чём-то своём. Фирс чесал за ухом и даже не оглянулся.  
Уже около года эльф жил сам по себе, шёл весьма кривой и странной тропкой для паладина, влипал в неприятности, работал за деньги и продолжал оправдывать репутацию, которую сполна вкусили в академии. Иногда ему некуда было девать энергию, иногда просто хотелось, а иногда –и довольно часто – в нём разгоралось любопытство. Именно поэтому паладин часто ошивался в многонациональном Шаттрате, именно поэтому он налаживал контакты со всеми встреченными существами и именно поэтому он не сразу убил Га’Вакси, прячущегося в зелёных полях Награнда. Словом, жил Ферошес в своё удовольствие. Только тут-то его и настигло...  
С чернокнижниками, тёмными жрецами – и уж тем более с внезапно перешедшими на противоположную от Артаса сторону рыцарями смерти – Фирс старался общаться недолго. Не то чтобы он был противником этих заморочек с тёмной магией – просто, он всё же оставался паладином, хоть и совсем не вмешивающимся в рамки приличий. Кумунрёна он встретил случайно – впрочем, с Ферошесом всё происходило случайно, это уже потом он решал, что где-то всё-таки пробегала судьба, или потоптался рок. Был ничем не примечательный вторник, погода в Тирисфале была тоже абсолютно типичной – моросящий дождь пополам с едким туманом – и рыжий рыцарь света как раз собирался навестить местных выпивох в Брилле. Вторник так и остался бы обыденным, если бы не одно маленькое «но» - на обочине дороги, прямо под одним из унылых деревьев страны Отрекшихся какой-то маг, смешно пыхтя, перевязавывал ногу нетерпеливо машущему крыльями крылобегу. Птица была встревожена и постоянно норовила ударить хозяина промеж глаз – но тот с завидным упорством продолжал бинтовать.  
Через неделю Фирс удивлялся, как это он раньше не работал с варлоками. Это было до ужаса легко: сочетание демонической мощи за плечами черноволосого Рёши и безалаберного боя лицом к лицу с обязательным добавлением фингала посредством святой печати Фирса позволяло зарабатывать деньги втрое быстрее, и неважно, что их нужно было теперь делить на двоих. Дни то приятно тонули в пьяном угаре, то превращались в непрекращающиеся погони по пересечённой местности, и всё было просто замечательно, пока эльфы не попали на одинокий мрачный островок, скрывающий в своих недрах здание Некроситета. Комплекс учебного заведения представлял собой лабиринт, до отказа забитый нежитью, людьми, гнумами, суккубами и тварями, для которых даже названия подходяшего не нашлось, и к тому времени, как варлок и паладин – оба взмыленные, тяжело дышащие, в крови и чужой плоти – выбрались из подземелья, Фирс успел трижды пересмотреть свои взгляды на жизнь. Над озером, окружавшим остров, сгущались сумерки – впрочем, здесь почти всегда царствовала непонятная серость. Где-то за каменными стенами некроситетского дворика квакали лягушки – вместе со звоном, переходящим в гул, который не желал исчезать из рыжей головы, у них получался славный дуэт. Эльфы свалились в траву прямо у причала брошенной деревушки – кто-то явно не хотел жить в соседстве с вурдалаками. Небо скрывали полосы зеленоватого тумана, но кусочки с появляющимися на небе звёздочками ещё были кое-где видны.  
\- В следующий раз я выберу, куда нам лезть. – Кумунрён первым нарушил тишину. Он специально взял этот строгий поучительный тон, но не выдержал и почти сразу же расхохотался.  
\- Если у тебя получится так же, как в прошлый раз, с червяками, то я лучше ещё раз слазаю в эту дыру. – фыркнул Фирс, улыбаясь и скидывая неудобные наплечники. Он в принципе частенько пренебрегал самообороной – в конце концов, при нём всегда слово Света на крайний случай.  
\- В таком случае, лучше предоставить выбор кому-нибудь из моих подопечных – уверен, они-то уже будут поудачливее.  
Шутки валились из варлока одна за другой – то ли нервное, то ли планеты сегодня выстроились в определённой, благоприятной для этого последовательности.  
В какой именно момент Фирс вдруг оказался на своём обычном автопилоте, он и сам не заметил. Уж очень завораживающе терялись в траве чёрные пряди волос, слишком странным сделался воздух, как-то совсем по-другому отреагировало сознание... Не любопытство, не яркое, слепящее желание, не то, что было всегда – просто вдруг захотелось податься чуть вперёд и попробовать на вкус эти...прядки. И кожу. Почему-то казалось, что язык почувствует какую-нибудь приторную сладость, но от чернокнижника пахло дымом и книгами – словно вдруг с головой окунулся в туман, разлитый по библиотеке. Подмять под себя не наделённого особой физической силой мага было легко – сперва тот даже не шевелился, словно вообще не понимал, что всё это происходит в настоящем времени. Когда Кумунрён начал, наконец, брыкаться, Фирс ухмыльнулся и начал развязывать цветастый магический кушак. Автопилот перешёл на следующую стадию.  
\- Ты что... пьян? – варлок, наконец, смог оторвать от себя паладина и неожиданно совершенно спокойно задал вопрос, утыкаясь ладонью в металлический рыцарский панцирь.  
\- А похоже?  
Чернокнижник сузил глаза – сейчас, во влажной темноте над озером, они казались не зелёными даже, а какими-то тёмно-бирюзовыми, под стать камням на своих магических тряпках.  
\- Фирс, я тебе не служка из таверны.  
\- Я знаю. – паладин шептал над самым ухом эльфа, и его дыхание, от которого вроде бы совсем не несло перегаром, щекотало кожу.  
Рука Ферошеса окончательно стащила с варлока пояс и теперь по-хозяйски распахивала полы длинного одеяния. Кумунрён вздрогнул – пальцы у рыжего были совсем холодными.  
\- Фирс, у тебя цапалки ледяные...  
\- Мхмпф. – глубокомысленно ответил паладин и, не удержавшись, чуть прикусил бледную кожу.  
Кумунрён моментально забыл о каких-то там холодных пальцах – он в принципе забыл почти обо всём, потому что автопилот главной азеротской бляди чуть не достиг цели, и чернокнижник рефлекторно схватил эльфа за кольчужный рукав и потянул руку в латной перчатке вверх. К счастью, у Фирса ещё была коленка, с которой он уже успел стянуть поножи.  
Стонал варлок... тихо. То ли сдерживался, то ли привык не издавать лишнего шума – кто знает, чему там этих призывающих учат, в их академии? Через пару секунд, правда, рыжий убедился в том, что уж кое-чему их там точно учат.  
Фирс Ферошес, самый гулящий и неправильный воин света всея Азерота, обжимался с тёмным магом, на которого раньше и взгляда-то не поднимал. Он бы никогда не подумал, что может быть так хорошо без перехода к, собственно, главному действу. Ну валялись они на травке, ну помяли друг другу бока, ну потёрлись друг о дружку... Но эти поцелуи... Опьянение от даларанского вина и рядом не стояло рядом с тем совершенно диким головокружением, которое следовало после того, как воздуха в лёгких в очередной раз переставало хватать.  
Не любопытство, не дикое тупое желание, не какая-то логика – просто включившееся не вовремя и некстати помутнение, о существовании которого Фирс и не подозревал. То есть, он, конечно, по умолчанию хотел почти всех и вся. Вот только не тёмных магов... И не за воротами Некроситета... И не оставаясь почти полностью одетым...

***  
Фирс так и не понял, вырубился ли сам или ему помогли, но очнулся он на том же месте уже утром. Без порток, плаща и поножей. Ругаясь последними словами и вспоминая всех родственников коварного чернокнижника аж до десятого колена, рыжий паладин нашёл недалеко от берега розового пушистого крылобега, преспокойно щиплющего жухлую травку. Топорщащиеся перья чудом прикрыли яркие паладинские труселя. До города было три поста охраны, гарнизон Серебряного Рассвета и представляющие определённую угрозу для здоровья ветра.  
Кумунрён, чернокнижник высшего разряда, с отличием окончившийся курсы варлоков и один из немногих магов, способных призывать суккубов и инкубов любого рода, сидел на каменной арке моста в Подгороде и пялился в противоположную, покрытую зелёной слизью стену. Изредка он еле заметно краснел – тогда его уши чуть подрагивали, и взгляд останавливался на колечках кольчуги, лежащей рядом. Потом он встряхивался, словно отгоняя какое-то видение и улыбался одной из своих коварных профилирующих улыбок. Говорят, что трусами паладина можно задущить вампира – и он непрочь был бы как-нибудь это проверить.


	2. Про зайцелопов

Кумунрён с тоской оглядел притопавшего ему в ноги зайцелопа - выпученные глаза очень нелепо сочетались с буро-золотистой взъерошенной шёрсткой, а один рог был больше другого. Похоже, это чудо эволюции и хмельного угара, в котором пребывали титаны на данном этапе творения, имело мало шансов на то, чтобы взлететь. Но... О, остатки Солнечного Колодца, он так смотрел...  
Варлок обернулся на паладина, который с лязгом носился за перепуганными рогато-крылатыми зайцами с растянутой над головой сетью, и сдался.  
\- Назову Фирсом. Будет знать.  
Зайцелоп неуклюже забрался вверх по мантии чернокнижника, цепляясь коготками за вышивку, уселся на плечо эльфа и попытался скосить на новообретённого хозяина глаза. Кумунрёну всегда удивительно везло: вот и сейчас из всего выводка, каждый второй зверь в котором прям-таки светился здоровьем, на него обратил внимание самый тщедушный.  
Под вечер взмыленный рыжий паладин притащился к таверне с нервно дёргающим усиками зайцелопом чёрной масти. Зверёк забивался куда-то за латный наплечник воина, и Ферошес постоянно вытаскивал его обратно на сгиб локтя.  
\- Угадай, как я его назвал? – с торжествующей улыбкой вопросил Фирс, плюхаясь на тахту и поднимая кучи пыли.  
Кумунрён сделал вид, что очень занят чтением. Уши его пылали.


	3. Про хороших торговцев

\- Это что?  
Черноволосый варлок переводил взгляд с рогатого шлема, за которым скрывалась виноватая физиономия Фирса, на их увеличенные витые копии, укреплённые на голове огромного горного козла, который с самым интелигентным видом жевал краешек своей попоны с вышитыми на ней кружками пива.  
\- Баран, приносящий пиво. Представляешь? – паладин отчаянно жестикулировал, защищая так дорого доставшееся ему животное.  
\- Ага. Баран. С пивом. За половину твоего нынешнего капитала. Конечно.  
Гоблины, этот мелкий народец, иногда бывали слишком убедительны. Особенно в разговорах с воинами света, которые периодически лишались способности здраво мыслить. Частое соприкосновение с тупыми предметами, знаете ли.  
\- Знаешь, а вот из твоих уст это уж не кажется столь...  
Варлок не дослушал – зло сверкнул глазами и исчез в окне трактира, под которым разом потерявший весь настрой рыжий эльф дёрнул за уздечку сверкающего зелёными глазищами барана и повёл его в стойло. Кумунрён пулей метнулся к своей седельной сумке – ему как-то не хотелось объяснять паладину предназначение очков с зеленовато-розовыми стёклами*, за которые брюнет выложил порядочную сумму.  
Иногда это было слишком очевидно – почему Азеротские дороги свели их вместе.  
У гоблина Якобса Шменригса утром следующего дня было славное похмелье и всё ещё не пустой кошелёк. Зеленокожие любили Хмельной фестиваль.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
* есть такие замечательные очочки, которыми барыжат на Хмельном фестивале. На этикетке, приклеплённой справа, значится: "Сделает привлекательным в ваших глазах даже самого незаметного недотрогу!" и мелким шрифтом на внутренней стороне "Компания не несёт ответственности за сбои в работе аппарата."


	4. Про весну

Главное – не показывать виду. Всё в порядке. Всё очень хорошо. Птички поют, деревья в цвету, религиозные фанатики восхваляют Наару - в Террокар пришла весна. И неважно, что какая-то рыжая блядь не может отказать себе в удовольствии заглянуть на часок-другой в таверну в Нижнем городе. Абсолютно неважно, что парочка часов давно истекли. И уж тем более не важно, со сколькими хвостато-рогатыми синекожими бабёнками и в каком именно углу это рыжее недоразумение приземлилось. Никакая сила не заставит Кумунрёна закрыть драгоценный томик по чёрной магии, подняться, поблагодарить библиотекаря, смутно напоминающего лорда Сребролуна, и спуститься с Террасы в кварталы, кишащие странными личностями, предлагающими всем желающим «Свежую рыбу из Зангартопи, ещё светится!», «Падхади, быри, лучшый амулет!» и «Огрские сосиски на палочке! Горячие!» Кроме, разве что той, что сейчас набирает обороты где-то точнёхонько между рёбер и отдаётся в стиснутых зубах.  
От чернокнижника расходились волны почти материальной злости – люди и нелюди поспешно перед ним расступались, и даже почти не говорящий огр, помешивающий что-то в котле, дурно пахнущем плесенью, поднялся и передвинулся на пару шагов в сторону от траектории движения мага. Из таверны доносилась музыка – внутри из-за неё наверняка безумно шумно, и никто никого не слышит. Кумунрён зыркнул на стойки – за одной танцевала рыжая официантка с улыбкой до ушей, а за другой бармен, протирающий один и тот же стакан уже несколько минут, разговаривал с калдорейкой в тёмном капюшоне. Рыжих перьев и плечевых латных пластин нигде не было видно.  
В зале было несколько дверей, скрытых ширмами малиново-фиолетового цвета – для постоянных клиентов и гостей издалека – руководила размещением бледная эльфийка со светлыми волосами, в полупрозрачной тунике и огромным количеством звенящих украшений. Варлок честно пытался уладить всё мирными путём – но девушка с томным взглядом так и не сообщила ему, за какой из ширм развлекался пресвятой блядун всея Азерота. Призванный демон вышиб три двери, прежде чем Кумунрён застал крайне удивлённого Фирса – в полном обмундировании, ха, они даже не начали ещё! – рядышком с подозрительно грудастой краснокожей орчихой.  
Ферошесу хватило пары секунд, чтобы оценить потенциальную угрозу – Кумунрён справился с орчихой за секунду, вытолкнув её во внещний зал и оставив наедине со своим стражем бездны.  
\- Великий Кель... Ну чего ты тут делаешь? – Фирс сдвинул брови и насупился, так и не повернувшись к варлоку лицом.  
\- Я!.. Да ты!.. Сказал, что раньше вернёшься!.. А сам! С орчихой!.. Да она даже не симпатичная! – варлок понимал, что теперь идея найти негодяя и накостылять ему по самое не-балуйся выглядит не такой уж и привлекательной. В конце концов, они вроде бы не должны...  
Фирс прыснул. Потом расхохотался уже в голос, и Кумунрён почувствовал, как злость закипает вновь. Но прежде, чем он успел открыть рот, паладин развернулся-таки всем корпусом, и чернокнижник увидел, что тот держит руки сцепленными на груди, а на них... Прямо на серо-золотистых латах, пуская слюни и перебирая лапками... шевеля мягонькими ещё шипами... спит крошечная псинка с зубастой пастью, покрытая красноватыми чешуйками и буро-зелёной шёрсткой. Адская гончая. Совсем маленькая. Уже через несколько месяцев способная отгрызть голову самому матёрому волку Ясеневого леса.  
\- Ты всё испортил... Тварюшку контрабандой протаскивали слишком долго, пришлось лезть кое-куда самому и встречать посыльного... Я видал такую в этой одной твоей книженции – занятное чтиво, особенно если приспичило ночью, и скучно, и потом не уснёшь никак... Ну и помогла мне тут одна дренеечка, познакомила с промышляющим такой торговлей... Вообще... Провозился дольше, чем планировал. А ты припёрся!  
Ворчит, а сам улыбается. Варлок мысленно ударил себя по лбу и отвёл глаза. Кто бы мог подумать, что этот форменный гуляка вдруг решит сделать... подарок. Да ещё такой. Что-то слишком уж часто чернокнижнику приходится краснеть из-за этого поганого паладина!  
\- Всё равно мудак. – в конце концов выговорил Кумунрён, забрал гончую и вышел из-за ширмы.  
В зале орчиха уже почти позеленела от общения с демоном, эльф аккуратно отозвал его и как ни в чём ни бывало покинул таверну «На краю света». Музыканты продолжили играть, словно и не заметили огромное синее пятно протоплазмы, гоняющее по заведению шлюх, светловолосая завсегдатая открыла ядовито-зелёную сумочку, чтобы попудрить носик, а рыжая официантка подмигнула догоняющему варлока Фирсу.  
В Шаттрате весна.


End file.
